Bloodlust Love
by YukiStrider
Summary: A Creepypasta, A young girl and a young male were cheated on by the same girl soon to be lured to death, but soon after dying they were revived setting out on an adventure of revenge before finally being at peace together. Written by Yuki and Angel (Not our real names just saying)


(Warning, this story has detailed gore so readers please 16 and up please, otherwise I hope you can handle it)

Raven was a tall beautiful blonde. Her hair was long and straight with natural highlights and her eyes were a beautiful light purple unique to whoever gazed into them. She wore a cute doll-like lacy dress and her shoes were cute with small heals. She was thin yet curved just right with natural pale skin, it was as though she looked perfect as a doll. Britney on the other hand was a slightly shorter brunette. Her hair was long and curled, and her eyes were brown yet had a slight darkness to them. She wore a black biker jacket with a black tank top and tan cargo pants like a tomboy, her shoes were simple black sneakers, nothing too special just how she liked it. She was thin with a bit more curve than Raven and her skin had a slight mocha color only a bit lighter. It was as if she was a natural tomboy bad girl. It was a late night and Raven was watching a movie with her so-called girlfriend Britney. Raven noticed that Britney wasn't exactly paying attention because she kept typing on her phone so Raven asked "What is so important that you can't watch a movie with your girlfriend without texting?" Britney simply replied "Um, my family are complaining" Now Raven just dismissed it because Britney's family tended to argue with her so it made sense, but she began to notice Britney smiling and smirking as she was texting so Raven stated "I thought your family were upset? You're smiling" Britney then replied "Oh they just sent a silly picture after saying sorry because I'm with you" Raven then started to watch the movie again but Britney was STILL typing so Raven started to get suspicious and said "Are you cheating on me Brit?" Then Britney looked at Raven and said "What if I am? what would you do?" Raven then knew the truth. and she didn't like it so she told Britney to leave but Britney wasn't very happy about that so she lied with professional skills saying "I'm not cheating on you. I was just seeing what your reaction would be. I was actually secretly planning a small something for you. Let's go to the park k? The one near the forest. I was planning something special for tonight" Britney smiled a genuine smile and Raven decided perhaps she was just imagining things so she accepted. They then walked out to the park. Britney had a small basket but Raven didn't know what was in it. She was so excited to find out, but as soon as they got to the park and sat down, Britney pulled out hand cuffs while Raven wasn't looking and suddenly cuffed her to a poll connected to a playground castle. Raven replied "The hell Brit? What's this for?" Britney didn't reply. She simply glared pulling out a cloth and knife. Raven was now worried for herself. Britney tied the cloth around Raven's mouth to muffle and gag her so she can't scream though it was slightly difficult due to Raven's struggle but soon she knew that this is going to end bad. Britney then lightly cut Raven's leg causing Raven to let out a muffled squeal before Britney stabbed the same spot on her leg causing Raven to jolt and muffled cry as tears fell rapidly due to the huge amounts of pain. Before Raven knew it Britney was stabbing Raven and Cutting her arms and legs and Raven was screaming though her screams were muffled her tear filled eyes showed it all. Raven was beginning to fall unconscious but then Britney untied the cloth from Raven's mouth as Raven simply whimpered and cried in pain before Britney suddenly plunged the knife into Raven's heart with brutal force causing a loud pained scream, as Raven coughed up blood Britney twisted the blade in her chest causing Raven to cough up more blood just as her eyes began to show her life fade away and soon she died. Britney, satisfied with what she had done wiped her fingerprints and covered her traces well leaving behind no evidence yet left Raven's body behind before she went home, cleaned up and headed to her other lover, the one she cheated on Raven with. What Britney didn't know is that leaving behind Raven's body was a HUGE mistake. Bade was standing at the door with his favorite outfit on. Black Jeans, a skull and rose t-shirt, a leather jacket matched along with leather shoes. He had been texting Britney all night as she kept telling him that she had a special plan for the two of them tonight but she wouldn't say what it was. After waiting several minutes Bade was getting worried and suspicious. He had already suspected Britney of cheating but never asked because he wanted to trust her. Finally in the midst of all his thinking the door opens and Britney walks in smiling, but her smile seemed a bit off. Bade dismisses this and hugs her. "Hey love." he says to her as he kisses her cheek. She smiles slightly and replies "Hey, sorry had a bit of a issue to take care of but its all over now." Bade then notices a small streak of dried blood on her hand and shirt. "What happened?" He asks. Britney looks at the dried blood and curses to herself for not hiding it before arriving but quickly thinks of a cover-up story. "Oh i just cut myself on a branch on the way here, used my shirt to stop the bleeding. No worries." He nods accepting this story. "So where are we going?" He asks. "You'll see. Come on" Britney says as she grabs Bade's arm and leads him out the door. They walk down to the nearby park, talking about how their day went. Finally when they get there Bade looks over to the play castle and just stops in his tracks as he sees a young girl about the same age as him and Britney. "What the hell? Brit what is thi-" Before he even gets a chance to finish what he was saying he feels a sharp pain in his back. He looks over as he sees that Britney had pulled out a knife and stabbed him right in the top of his back. She pulls the knife downward as he screams out in pain and agony. She reaches into his back and pulls out his spinal cord, causing Bade to fall to his knees and turn over. He lays on his back in total misery as she cuts into his stomach and neck. Finally right before he dies she takes her knife and carves out his left eye showing him his own dying body. She pulls out a single black rose and lights it on fire then places is near his almost lifeless body. "Sweet dreams sweetie." She chuckles as she walks away leaving him to die. As he lays there in pain just pleading for death he notices that the rose, even though it is on fire, is not turning to ash or anything. He makes a vow upon the rose that if he were to ever get the chance he would make Britney pay for what she had done to him. Slenderman one of the most well known figures from Urban Legends just so happened to have been in the nearby forest when he noticed a familiar commotion of agony before teleporting to a nearby area unseen and undetected by anyone as he watches Raven and Bade being struck down in such a cruel manner. As soon as Britney removed all traces of her being there and left quickly he walked out to Raven and Bade's bodies. As he walks over he notices the scent of bloodlust and revenge around the two. He pulls out two vials with animal DNA. He first walks over to Raven with one vial. "With the personality and ability to rise higher than others and protect those she cares for, she shall be given the DNA of the raven." He pours the liquid from the vial into Raven's wounds then walks over to Bade. "With the ability to guide others leading the pack and stand loyal above all else he shall receive the DNA of the wolf." He then pours the liquid from the second vial into Bade's wounds. "Now rise my children and experience your new life." Bade was the first to revive, as a wolf tail grew from behind him and his eye color turned red as new inhuman abilities were gained and he opened his once closed tight eyes sitting up turning to see the girl beside him change before his new red eyes. Raven was next to change as two large Raven wings grew from between her shoulder blades, her left arm and hand turned into what looked like a raven-like arm and talons, her right eye turned completely pitch black, the whites; iris; pupil; and all, her left eye, only the iris, turned crimson, and her once only blonde hair gained black highlights and the tips were crimson as if they had been dipped in blood, the tear stains on her face turned into crimson stains as if she cried permanent staining blood tears, the wounds heal but they still look as though they were fresh as if her wounds were frozen in time, her dress was now ripped in multiple places and bloody in many areas, and she opened her eyes sitting up holding her raven talons before her and lightly flexing her wings before looking over at Bade then at Slenderman. Bade seemed most in awe at her transformation as Raven herself not only loved her transformation but is also in awe. Neither of them thought this would happen but they were already thinking of ideas for their revenge in their minds. Slenderman explained to them what he saw as Raven and bade then talk and explain their full stories, they realized they were both betrayed and vowed to destroy Britney once and forever together, to damn her to hell with their revenge. As Raven got angry thinking of Britney her right side of her face seemed to change to show her skull and her eye within the socket flashed purple like her old eyes only there was vengeful hate in her eyes, but as she calmed down her face shifted back to the previous form and a branch staff nearby seemed to turn black as Raven's blood that was spilled from her body took on a form attaching to the staff forming a scythe with a blade of her own blood that has frozen in time so it never rots yet can still shift and move with the power of her mind, though the staff had two slots within it, then out of the metal of the park castle and some other metal that no human has ever seen shifted to form two katanas as the handles were formed of wood, and the inhuman metal with some leather of Bade's jacket, while the sheathes were simply formed by the extremely strong inhuman metal, the sheathes were slotted within the staff of Raven's scythe so that when it came to the time to kill, Raven would draw her scythe just as Bade would draw his Katanas from the scythe staff. Then the weapons took their place together, as Raven stood the scythe strapped to her back and the Katanas were lined parallel along her back between her large wings that were now folded behind her. Her wings were so large, in fact, that even when they are folded and lifted up a bit about a foot of length would still drag on the ground behind her, if they were relaxed, way more would be dragging, as they are longer than her own body height. Raven and Bade soon left with Slenderman because they wanted to train and practice their new abilities and teamwork so when the time came to brutally kill Britney they'd be ready. They only needed about a year to perfect their training and soon left to track Britney down. Now Britney was crafty, smart, and a professional killer just for the fun of it. She'd pretend to love someone, or more than one, enough to gain their trust as if to toy with her victims before brutally murdering them. She easily cleaned up any trace of herself before moving away. In fact, she was so good at her ways that no one had ever suspected her, not even the law. So when Raven and Bade first started searching they became very frustrated and had to calm down just because they had no leads for years but then they thought "Why think human? If she is a killer why not think like her and add our animal senses to track what she couldn't clean up?" So Raven and Bade began using their senses and abilities, Raven could sense murders from anywhere she goes if she concentrated and Bade could turn into a wolf whenever he wanted so he combined his sense of tracking scent with Raven's abilities to sense murders wherever they went. Raven traveled by inhuman speed of sound, to human eyes it's teleportation, but to Raven it's speed. Her eyes can slow down even the speed of light and make it look slow. Bade on the other hand travels by shadows, using any shadows during day or night, of course night time makes it faster which is usually when he caught up to Raven. They soon found Britney in only a month and a half but they wanted to toy with her like she did to them so they made her notice as though people began to catch on to her to start a bit of worry, then they sent her two letters, one from Raven and one from Bade saying things only they would know so she knew they were somehow alive and after her. The letters made her know they know how to track her with ease and they specifically stated in both letters "There's nowhere you can go that we can't follow, and no possible way you can out run us. You run, we will always be 10 steps ahead of you at any speed you run. In fact. We. Are. Watching you and we WILL kill you. Once the time is perfect to us" Britney then became very concerned. She was more worried for her life than any law after her, so she turned herself in hoping that perhaps the law would keep Raven and Bade out. By now Britney was highly paranoid and jumping at any loud noise. And by now Bade has taken on the nickname "The Burning Rose" relating back to when he was killed with a psychopathic passion. Raven simply called him Rose. Raven got in a bit slower because she had to slip past guards and cage like doors but she got in easily. Now Rose on the other hand, got in a lot faster and easier due to his ability to travel by shadows. They both appeared in her cell at night as everyone except for the guards were asleep. Though the guards usually didn't have much disturbances at that hour so it was much easier for them to slip in unnoticed at all. Not even the alarms were tripped. Rose easily grabbed Britney's arm as she slept teleporting her through shadows to the house Raven lived in before she was killed and Raven easily got there within a few minutes. Britney was still asleep, but due to the hours she was used to in prison she woke up early but she was confused and worried as to how she got to the house she used to know. In fact, she was so very scared. Her fears were real and very huge, so big that Rose could smell it even in his human form. Rose then lit the room with fire, the four walls were engulfed in flames yet not spreading nor was it calming. The flames were simply to keep Britney in and everyone else out. Britney was terrified at the psychopathic joyful grins upon Raven and Rose's faces, as Raven took her scythe in hand Rose drew his Katanas from within her scythe before she took hold of it the katana's sheathes temporarily disappeared in order for Raven to easily hold her scythe without complications. Rose immediately drove one katana into Britney's right leg causing her to scream out in pain and she tried to kick him but Raven's blood scythe shifted and the blood gripped her left ankle as more of the blood cut into her leg causing her to scream out even more. Rose began to cut at her arms and her sides enjoying the screams and cries Britney let out, but Raven wanted more as the blood of her scythe broke Britney's left slowly crushing from her foot up her whole left leg to the point all that was left of her right leg was blood and bone meal. Rose was loving all of her screams so much that he began to break her left arm starting with her wrist going to arm breaking below her elbow twice before breaking her forearm thrice and finish her arm breaking by breaking and ripping her whole left arm off by the shoulder making a cracking, crunching, and splishing sounds as he hears her screams filling both his and Raven's ears with a blissful shrill of joy. The screams were like the best music in the world to them. Rose then made Britney's blood boil with his fire starter abilities causing her to cry and breath heavily thrashing around as her skin turns red and Raven's scythe then cuts at Britney's chest and stomach the whole time Raven forces Britney to remain awake and aware. Raven says "Pleasant Nightmares" followed by Rose saying "Burn in Hell" Then Rose stopped boiling her blood while Raven remains keeping her alive allowing Rose to cut her neck at the side a bit then he grabbed her jaw forcing her to see Raven's face. The terror in her eyes were greater than any terror in the world to Raven and Rose which was beautiful in their eyes because what she saw was half of Ravens face as dead and gone showing her skull with a brightly glowing purple eye so bright is seemed as if it were on fire and Raven then held out her raven talons towards her making her jaw shatter slowly at the same time keeping her alive through the all of this as her screams are now blood gurgles and and Rose finishes her off with a bang literally by stabbing one of his katanas through her chest twisting it through her heart yet Raven kept her alive just enough for Rose to heat her body with his fire starter abilities so high that her body blows up like a someones head in a microwave only 100x worse causing her body to explode making blood splatter everywhere putting out the flames on the walls as if the flames were never there yet the blood was EVERYWHERE, though there was only the blood splatters from before Britney's body exploded on Raven and Rose, as if none of the blood that erupted from her exploding body had landed upon them standing before her. After finally bringing her down and killing her with a big bang, they sheath their weapons and laugh a bit. Rose smiles, having fallen for Raven through this psychopathic bloodlustfull moment they shared. He walked over to what was left of Britney's skeleton burning some blood clean from a spot before he dips his pointer and index fingers into the blood between the ribs drawing half a heart with a broken zig zag down the center on the burnt clear area. Raven notices this and smiles as a small crimson blush crosses her face. She then walked over also dipping her pointer and index fingers into Britney's blood from the same spot Rose did before walking over drawing the other side of the heart and smears the zig zag away filling the heart to look like a full red heart. They then lean in close to each other embracing each other, sharing a sweet and bloody lustful kiss before disappearing into the night beneath a full blood moon to the woods they knew well spending their time training with slenderman and telling Slenderman and all their friends from the dark their completed story spending the rest of their undead lives together with their newfound family.


End file.
